It is desired to utilize various telescopic sights with shoulder weapons, such as shotguns, rifles, and the like. Frequently, the method for mounting these sights necessitates drilling and tapping the gun with openings. Many gun owners are naturally reluctant to deface their weapons by drilling them to obtain a mounting and, consequently, the choice of the gun owner is either drill openings for mounting telescopic sights and run the risk of defacing the gun or accept the limitations of mounting techniques for these various sights, such as telescopic sights.
The present invention proposes that the gun be equipped with a new mounting type bracket which can utilize existing holes with the bracket being mounted on bolts, thereby obviating any additional drilling or provision of new mounting structure. The present invention proposes that the mounting bracket be secured to the gun by existing structure.
The bracket includes a mounting portion extending alongside the gun and a transverse section which is located above, i.e. spaced slightly above the barrel and adapted to provide support for a telescopic sight which is held rigidly, but replaceably, within a track at the upper surface of the mounting flange surmounting the barrel.